


Guerre

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Poetry - Original
Genre: Gen, Poetry, War Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poème sur les émotions que l'on peut éprouver lors d'une guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Ce poème a été écrit lors de mon année de 3° (2010-11); notre professeure de Français nous avait demandé d'écrire un poème engagé. Elle nous avait donné une liste de thèmes parmi lesquels il y avait celui de la guerre.  
> J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.  
> Bonne lecture!

Un jour, un livre m’a conté un récit,  
Ce récit racontait une guerre :  
Ce jour-là, brûlant était l’air,  
Ce jour-là, Elle débuta pendant la nuit.

Pourquoi se battre au fond ? Pour mieux se tuer ?  
La guerre me donne la rage qui me consume,  
Comme le feu, qui, par l’eau se consume.  
Pourquoi les grands chefs n’ont pas négocié la paix ?

Elle m’a condamné, moi aussi !  
Je me révolte mais pas contre l’ennemi,  
Contre Elle ! Autant Elle m’attriste, autant Elle luit  
Comme une étincelle de fusil, de canon aussi.

Je me bats contre l’adversaire, la Guerre, mais  
Soudain, je ne ressens plus rien,  
J’entends juste mon cœur battre mais je ne vois rien.  
Guerre a commis un meurtre ! Le mien ! Elle m’a tué…


End file.
